Book 1: The Crystal's Beholder
by Beccollie
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who suffers everyday with the huge burden of her powers and she has to take care of her little brother, work and deal with High School in a ghost inhabited future world without her family. Believe it or not this story actually is two days long and I will make a sequel to it, but not for a while. Has some mature parts so it's rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys I've started a new story! Yay! I've had this idea for a very long time since I've always wondered what it would be like to form a crossover between Danny Phantom and Atlantis the Lost Empire since they're both my favorite cartoon series. This takes place one day before The Ultimate Enemy in the world of Danny Phantom and it takes place after everything the Atlantis gang go through. ****Please let me know what you guys think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire.**

* * *

_My name is Kishkidacathasha, but everyone calls me Kisha and I'm burdened with unimaginable powers that I strive to control, yet often times than not I can barely control. I'm hunted down for my powers along with my little brother for his powers as well. My parents died a very long time ago along with my people only my little brother, Jamesonilo, is all that I have left of my home and he has me. We left our home to protect our people because that's our duty as the princess and prince of Atlantis, they must sacrifice themselves for the good of the people. My little brother Jamesonilo appears to be 13 years old and I appear to be 15 years old since that's the age we were when we accidentally teleported to the Master of Time's lair to hide in order to protect the Heart of Atlantis in a different era. I was born on June 25 1600. Technically, I'm 428 years old and Jamesonilo is 426 years old. The Heart of Atlantis is the very core of Atlantis because you see everyone from Atlantis wears a gold chained necklace with a cyan blue crystal pendant on it and this pendant can heal any injury if the beholder gently blows on it, touches it to the wound and presses their hand on the injury causing a blue glow to heal it. My mother's name is Kida and she was the queen of Atlantis and Milo was her husband. One day my mother gave birth to me, but my Uncle Sweetney who was an ex military medic said that I was going to die in the next hour or so because I was very sick my parents were devastated. My mother believed that if she could gather energy from the Crystal Heart, which is another name for the Heart of Atlantis, would save me and that's what she did, but something bad happened, well it could be considered good depending on how you look at it. The Crystal Heart levitated me up into the air as it continuously filled me up with pure blue energy until I became one with the Crystal. I am the Heart of Atlantis and this is the story of my life in the future in the year 2012 in Amity Park, Illinos._


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Band

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys continue to like this story. I've already gotten 1 good review so far so please continue to review. The first chapter was an entry in Kisha's diary just letting you know if you hadn't quite figured that out yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire.**

* * *

"Kisha, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" James called from the bottom of the stairs and I shut my Atlantean diary for now. I jumped off my bed, grabbed my backpack and my keys, slid down the banister and landed beside my little brother.

"Let's go slow poke," I teased him as I tossed him his red helmet from the wooden hangar near the door and he scoffed in disbelief.

"You're the slow poke," James exclaimed indignantly and I tousled his messy brown hair.

"I guess we really are siblings, then," I replied sarcastically as I sat down on my blue motorcycle clipping on my sky blue helmet with a red rose on the top with dark green leaves trailing around the helmet with razor sharp black thorns. James huffed in annoyance as he sat down behind me attempting to fix his always messy hair and put my keys into the ignition.

"Why do you always mess up my hair? Don't you dare!" James warned as I reached to tousle his hair again. I pouted at him sadly and drove off to Casper Elementary School. After about 6 minutes of driving, I stopped the motorcycle once we reached James's school on the side of the rode and I hugged him good-bye before he raced off to class. After I made sure he made it inside safely, I drove off to Casper High for another boring day of school, but I had a feeling that today something big is going to happen today.

"Yo, KC!" a familiar voice called and I hopped off my motorcycle to be met by my band mates Rose, Abby, Gary and Alex waving at me by the huge white double doors of the school. I smiled as I ran up to them with my blue and green backpack happily. I told my band mates with me and James's secret so, yeah I don't really need to hide anything from them, well, not lie to them a lot about most things. They're the only things keeping me from going crazy with everything that has happened so far and I'm glad I told them my secret.

"Yeah, Alex?" I asked him casually. Alex is 5 foot 7 inches, he has mischievous amber eyes, curly black hair and a dimple that shows on his famous snarky smirk on his chiseled tan face. He's pretty good looking, yet he acts like a jerk to people he doesn't know which kind of makes girls not want to be around him, but he's extremely loyal and kind around us.

"Are we still up for band practice at your house tonight?" Alex asked showing off his famous snarky smirk.

"Definitely," I answered him with a bright smile. I love band practice since it's the only real time my band mates can get together and hang out besides at school. Gary's usually busy with working at his dad's auto shop almost every day except for Fridays, Rose is busy with working at a grocery store nearby my house Mondays and Wednesdays and Thursdays, Abby's busy with volunteer work on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Alex's busy working at a dojo helping students of all ages with martial arts. I met Alex at the dojo he works at a couple months ago as I tried to learn some new fighting skills and he gladly helped me. I'm a fast learner so I caught on pretty quickly and one day he decided to introduce me to his friends and the rest is history.

"We're gonna need James's help with the school's lighting for the Talent Show in a few weeks," Gary reminded me and I nodded my head in agreement. Gary is the tallest of our group at 6 foot 3 inches, short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, light blue jeans, gray beanie, black sneakers and a red sweat shirt.

"You know what I think? I think James should play an instrument in our band instead of messing with just the lighting," Abby suggested and we nodded our heads in agreement. James has been wanting play an instrument in the band for awhile now. Abby is about 5 foot 4 inches, gentle hazel blue-green eyes, freckles and shoulder-length ginger wavy hair with a few blonde streaks. She wears a hot pink t-shirt with a neon yellow smile winking at everyone, a black hair band with a yellow smiling face, blue jeans and neon pink sparkly flats.

"Well, he can play acoustic guitar, drums and bass guitar, plus he's a good rapper," I told them thoughtfully.

"Sweet! He could be like our little mascot mini rapper," Rose exclaimed excitedly. She is 5 foot 2 inches, blonde curly hair with rainbow highlights, pale skin, full red lips, chocolate brown eyes, short red crew cut shirt with Anarchy in bold cursive letters, black tank top, black denim jeans with a few rips, black knee high combat boots, silver skull earrings, black choker with silver studs and a black belt with a bedazzled silver skull with red eyes. Despite her intimidating appearance, Rose is the sweetest girl ever to walk the Earth. We all chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he could be rappin' and break dancin' as he's jumping' 'round like a kangaroo!" Rose added in an Australian accent. She has an Australian accent, but it's so thick that she's tries to talk normally so that we can be able to understand what she's saying.


	3. Chapter 3 Raging Storm

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating this in awhile, but you know how busy I can be with schoolwork especially at the end of the year. Anyways, please keep up the comments and reviews because so far I've only got 1 review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire.**

* * *

"See you guys later," I called after my friends over my shoulder as I walked down the hallway alone.

"Get back here, Fenturd!" I turned around only to be met with a blur of a person's black hair and blue eyes. The blur of a person crashed into me knocking both of us to the floor as my backpack flew open causing my books and papers to scatter. Groaning in pain, I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but whoever had crashed into me was pinning me to the floor. The person groaned in pain as he lifted himself off my back gasping as he scrambled to pull me to my feet.

"I'm so so so so sorry!" the raven-haired blue-eyed boy apologized blushing furiously as he helped me pick up my bag, books and papers. I looked up only to be met by soul piercing blue eyes filled with innocence, but it looked as if there was more depth to them. That, and the fact that I could literally sense the spiritual energy faintly radiating off him. I could tell he's really powerful. Neither of them noticed that they were only a few inches apart and their hands were touching as they both reached for the same book.

"Fenturd, prepare to get your daily beating!" Dash shouted as he stomped over to where the two teens were staring at each other frozen in place. Dash looked them confused, why weren't they running? Didn't they hear him? That's when Dash got a devious idea with a smirk grew across his face.

"Hey, everyone! Fenturd and Crystals are in love! Look they're gonna kiss right now!" Dash shouted through cupped hands which seemed to snap Kisha and Danny out of their trance blushing scarlet red. Everyone in the hallways surrounded them laughing and chanting, "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" We couldn't find a way through the crowd and I was about to have a panic attack when all of a sudden a blue-skinned chubby guy appeared out of nowhere with red eyes wearing blue overalls and gray gloves.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost!" the little floating guy exclaimed and everyone started screaming and running around like a herd of scared cattle.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" the boy with the blue eyes said as he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet as we ran down the hallway with the Box Ghost chasing us with floating boxes. Can my life get any stranger? Blue Eyes (that's what I'm calling him), led us to a dead end next to the bathrooms so I pushed him into the Girls' Bathroom.

"What the heck was that guy and why did everyone start acting like a group of headless chickens?" I demanded, but he wasn't looking at me so I grabbed him by the shirt forcing him to look at me. "Answer my question before I have a panic attack," I whispered shakily.

"He's a ghost who controls boxes, but he's not very scary or powerful. Everyone is afraid of ghosts because they think all ghosts are evil," Blue Eyes explained slowly and I nodded taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Are they all evil or is it just a stereotype?" I asked breathing heavily. I've lived in the modern times long enough to know that today's world is filled with superstitions, stereotypes and fake people. He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"No, they're not all evil," Blue Eyes stated dazedly.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" Box Ghost shouted scaring the living daylights out of me. Out of reflex, I whipped a dagger at his head cutting his ear enough to draw out a small trickle of green blood as it was lodged into the wall. I always keep a dagger under my shirt, a gun in my boots and some pepper spray in my backpack. I felt my eyes glow a brighter hue of blue as I fought to calm my pounding heart.

"Stay back or else," I warned him cautiously.

"Or else what?" the Box Ghost asked as he trembled and I narrowed my eyes at him pulling my dagger out of the wall.

"Or else I'll get angry and trust me when I say this, you don't want to make me mad," I retorted as a crack of thunder lit up the sky. "Now, leave!" I shouted and he disappeared in a puff of green smoke. I sank down to my knees breathing heavily as a horrible storm raged outside with roaring thunder, raging lightning, large raindrops and howling winds as my emotions took on the form of a horrible storm.

"Hey, calm down!" Blue Eyes shouted and pain flared up in my chest as the storm got worse. Why is this happening now? "What the-?" BLue Eyes exclaimed in horror. Suddenly, my body began to glow my signature cyan blue energy and a gasp made me look up into the eyes of the boy I managed to drag into the bathroom.

"Help me, please," I begged as tears streamed down my face in torrents.

"Are you doing this?" I knew that I was in too deep now. There's no point in pretending anymore.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to. I got scared and…and mad and…my emotions triggers my powers," I whispered nervously as I wrapped my around my knees in fear. I'm scared of being hurt and betrayed again, especially boys because I'm scared of boys. My ex-boyfriend only dated me so he could use my powers to rule my kingdom with an iron fist and he almost killed my friends and family.

"What do you want me to do?" Blue Eyes asked determined to help.

"Anything," I whispered and I screamed in fear as I fell into a flashback.

"Okay…um…my name's Danny Fenton. What's your name?" Blue Eyes introduced himself and I smiled a little. Danny…that's a nice name.

"This whole time I've been referring to you as Blue Eyes," I joked lightly, but my voice cracked at the last minute. I sneaked a peek at him and he smiled softly with a pink blush. "and my name's Kisha Crystals," I added and his eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're the girl that stood up to Paulina a few days ago, right?" Danny asked in awe and I giggled at the memory, which stopped the thunder and lightning.


	4. Chapter 4 Scream

**Hey everyone I'm back! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really busy with end of the year field trips, graduation and exhaustion from the field trips. However, I'll try to get as much done as possible. Thank you for the one person who bothered to write 2 reviews because they are much appreciated. This chapter is going to be really sad and a little bit depressing just letting you know now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis The Lost Empire.**

* * *

"Someone had to do it eventually, so I took the initiative to do so," I answered softly as I felt my body stop glowing.

"So, um…what do you like to do?" Danny asked politely.

"I like to play music, read, draw, sing, swim, play sports, hang out with my friends and my family," I listed off the top of my head. "What about you?"

"I like hanging out with my friends and family too, listening to music and…that's about it," Danny answered thoughtfully. "oh, wait! I also love video games and astronomy," Danny added quickly.

"You planning on being an astronaut?" I asked him curiously as the rain stopped pounding on the window and I looked up at him from resting my head against my knees.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to explore the stars out in space," Danny said shyly and I smiled weakly at him.

"It's a nice dream. You're lucky, not a lot of people still have dreams anymore," I whispered softly and he gave me a surprised look.

"What about you? Don't you have any goals you want to accomplishment?" Danny asked cautiously and I let out a shaky breath.

"I used to, but…" I trailed unsure of whether I should tell him, especially since we just met, but for some reason I feel safe around him.

"But what?" Danny asked slowly and tears began to stream down my face as the pounding in my head began and I felt all of the memories I've been trying to forget come back full force. So, I did the only thing I could do at the moment and screamed. The sheer force of the scream sent Danny flying up against the wall back first. I cried and screamed until my lungs hurt, but I kept on wailing.

"KISHA!" Danny shouted above the wind struggling to come near me, but I barely acknowledged him as the memories kept on coming and coming one after the other. After a few minutes, I felt myself being pulled into a warm embrace that gave me some comfort. I clung to the person who was holding as if I were a child until my screams and cries became nothing more than hiccups.

"Shh…it's okay, Kisha. I-I'm sorry for asking and bringing up bad memories," a soft soothing voice whispered in my ear.

"I just want to die…I want the pain to end…I want my mommy and daddy and uncles and aunt and friends…I don't want to live anymore, " I sniffled with my eyes shut tight. Danny patted my back the whole time I was talking and was now stroking my hair soothingly.

"Please don't say that, Kisha. You're a great person from what I've already seen of what you do here at school. You stood up to Paulina for me and my friends, you deal with people talking about your looks, you're raising your little brother on your own, you've got a job and still manage to get good grades and your friends with some of the greatest musicians here at school. You beat Dash until he was covered in cuts and bruises! You defended us against the box ghost and caused him to fade away in fear! Nobody can make a ghost cower in fear not even the local ghost hunters. Don't say that you want to die, okay? I know you're in a lot of pain, but you've got to keep moving forward in life," Danny encouraged, but I shook my head pulling up one of my sleeves from my sky blue long-sleeved shirt, showing him my scars. Danny's eyes widened in horror at the long pink scar because a few weeks ago I got really low and I decided to cut myself in order to forget my emotional agony.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Danny asked me in horror and I just hugged him tighter.

"Because I'm hurt and no one, but my brother sees it and sometimes not even he can tell anymore," I whimpered as I buried my head into his soaked shirt.

"If you want, you can always…come talk to me whenever you feel like this," Danny reassured me and I nodded my head hesitantly.

"It's okay. I don't want you to have to worry about me. You've got your life, so just…forget about this ever happening," I replied miserably and he scowled at me in disbelief.

"Not a chance!" he exclaimed indignantly and I flinched. "You need help and I want to help you, plus it looks like you could use a new friend," Danny said more softly and I nodded with a shy and hesitant smile.

"Thanks, Danny, but you're not going to tell anyone about my powers, will you?" I asked him nervously and he shook his head.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Danny reassured me with a comforting smile and I let out a sigh of relief.

"We should probably get going," I suggested hesitantly and Danny nodded in agreement. Then, we both noticed our position and we blushed scarlet red as we quickly separated. Shakily, Danny stood to his feet and helped me up from the floor; then we went to our lockers to get our stuff since whenever a ghost attacks they send the students home. I looked at the time and the clock said 2:15, wait a minute…

"Holy guacamole! I'm gonna be late getting my brother!" I exclaimed nervously, "hey, do you need a ride home?" I asked Danny curiously and he nodded.

"Is there room on your motorcycle?" Danny asked hesitantly.


	5. Chapter 5 Beggin' On Your Knees

**Here's a new chapter and this one is going to be less depressing than the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

"Yeah, James and you can both fit as long as you hang on tight and squeeze in," I told him and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why not? Sure." Danny replied and we both got on my motorcycle driving off to Casper Elementary and Middle School. I stopped the motorcycle at the curb next to the school noticing all the leaves and a couple of branches scattered throughout the schoolyard. We walked into the building to see children and teachers huddling in the back of their classrooms.

"Ms. Crystals!" a nasally voice shouted and I sighed in annoyance as I was swept into a bear hug by Ms. Appleton, my brother's teacher. She's a nice lady, but she's a little too nice and for some reason she cares a lot about both me and my brother a lot. "I'm so glad you're okay! You're brother and the rest of the class were extremely worried about you!" Ms. Appleton sobbed and I cringed as I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"We're fine, Ms. Appleton. You can let go now…before I…die of lack of…oxygen," I wheezed and she released her death grip on me as I took a deep breath. My brother's classmates know me because of my motorcycle and the few times I've mentored his class with Abby and Rose. We've become pretty famous throughout the middle school.

"We? What do you mean by 'we'?" Ms. Appleton asked curiously and that's when she noticed Danny standing awkwardly behind me. "Whose this? Is he your boyfriend, Kisha?" she asked and we blushed furiously.

"N-No! He's just a friend I'm giving a ride home," I stuttered angrily and she rolled her brown eyes unconvinced.

"Jameson! Your sister is here to take you home!" Ms. Appleton called and James ran up to me with his backpack in hand.

"Be extremely careful when you return home!" Ms. Appleton warned as we nodded our heads and we walked down the hallways to my motorcycle in silence.

"My name's Jameson, but I prefer being called James, J or JC," James introduced himself politely as he sat behind me and Danny sat behind James.

"Cool, my name's Danny Fenton," Danny introduced himself and the ride to his house was silent, except for whenever Danny instructed me on where to go.

"Here we are," I stated as I stopped my motorcycle in front of a brick house with a giant metal-UFO-thing on top. Danny gave me a grateful smile as he got off my motorcycle.

"Thanks for the ride, Kisha. See you tomorrow," Danny said with a kind smile that nearly made my heart melt. Wait, what?

"Your welcome," I managed to say to him and he walked over to his house. "Oh, and Danny?" he glanced over his shoulder to look at me, "thanks…for just being there with me. I really appreciate it." I called to him and he gave me a comforting smile.

"Anytime, Kisha." Danny reassured me and I smiled a genuine smile. He walked into his house, but just before he closed the door, he waved at me and I waved back.

"Someone's got a crush!" James sang in his annoying sing song voice and I glared at him as he chuckled. I revved the engine and sped off a couple of houses down the street while James gripped onto my back like a life line.

"Hey, KC!" I jumped as I looked up to see my band mates with their instruments ready to practice. That's what I love about my band mates, no matter what kind of weather we're having they always manage to show up for practice. Smiling excitedly, I dashed inside to put my stuff away, grabbed my guitar and handed it to Alex.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Abby counted and she began to play her keyboard, Rose joined on base guitar, Gary on the drums and Alex on my acoustic guitar. Ever since he accidentally broke his guitar (by beating on a mugger's head one night), he's been using mine.

"Jamie, hit the lights and amp up the music, please with a cherry on top! Thanks!" Rose requested excitedly. She always gets excited during band practice. We always practice in my garage all professional-like and did I forget to mention that I'm the lead singer? Oopsies!

"You had it all," I began dancing around the room with my eyes closed. Little did I know that the garage door opened revealing all to who passed by to see me dancing and singing. "the day you told me told me you want me, I had it all, but let you fool me fool me completely, yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention, 'cause the way you played me, exposed your true intentions…and one day, I'll have you begging on your knees for me, yeah one day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede," Rose took over for me.

"You mess with me, I mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve, yeah one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me," Rose sang.

"So watch your back, 'cause you don't know when or where I could get you, I've set the trap, and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through," Abby pitched in as memories of my ex appeared in my mind.

"So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now? and I bet your nervous, 'cause this song makes you freak out, I know I'm being bitter, but I'mma drag you under, 'cause you just don't don't deserve happy ever after, for what you did to me, after you told me you never felt that way, it was only just a GAME!" I sang as I saw him holding me close under the night sky with my head on his bare chest. It was on our first date. I grit my teeth as I saw him hold a blade to my brother's throat.

"You had it all, you had it all…" Abby and Rose echoed after my break.

"And one day!" I shouted as I stared up as daytime drew to a close and nighttime began to settle in.

"And one day! I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me, you mess with me…" Abby sang.

"Yeah!" Rose cut in.

"I mess with her…" Abby came in.

"Yeah!" Rose added right on time.

"So I'll make sure you get what you deserve, yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me." I finished as an image of him on the ground bleeding heavily with a look of pure hatred in his once kind amber eyes. After James escaped, we fought spear to spear and I stabbed him on the chest as he slowly and painfully died above the Red Crystals of Hatred. Opening my eyes, I saw the whole High School standing outside applauding and cheering for us, but what caused me to blush was the fact that Danny was among them doing the same thing.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and please continue to review and comment on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, Atlantis the Lost Empire or the song Beggin' On Your Knees by Victoria Justice.**


	6. Chapter 6 Are You Single?

**I don't have much to say so I'm just going straight to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire. I only own this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you! We'll be performing at this year's Talent Show as well!" Abby shouted as she played a few funky notes on her keyboard. This only caused the crowd to go nuts!

"That was so cool and I'm not one to give out compliments," a girl with short black hair tied into a small ponytail, purple eyes and gothic black clothes said with Danny and some other guy stood in front of garage. The other guy is African-American wearing a red beret, yellow turtle neck, green cargo pants, brown boots, black glasses and teal eyes was practically drooling over my body. Then again, my outfit isn't considered very modest. I'm wearing a loose long sleeved sky blue shirt that exposes my pale shoulders, a black form fitting tank top, tight black skinny jeans that show off my curves pretty well, a denim mini jacket, gold hoops, knee-length blue converse and my crystal necklace glowing brightly.

"Are you single?" the dude asked and my blue eyes glowed dangerously as I scowled deeply at him and Danny glared at him, but the weirdest thing happened. His eyes flashed from ice blue to neon green in anger.

"Yes. I am and I plan on staying that way," I retorted with a hint of anger and he literally hid behind Danny, "Hi, Danny." I greeted less hostile, but not cheerfully as had been before. Quickly, I helped James pull the garage door shut to keep the other people out of my house.

"How do you know Danny?" the black-haired girl asked suspiciously. I could sense that she had feelings for Danny mainly because I'm part empath and I inwardly smirked since a whole lot of jealousy was pouring off her in waves. I gave her an amused smile.

"He sort of knocked me over while he tried to escape the wrath of Dash," I giggled and everyone snickered at him as he blushed furiously rubbing his the back of his neck sheepishly. I chuckled at his adorable expression. Adorable? Where is all of this coming from?

"My name's Sam Manson and the other guy cowering behind Danny is Tucker Foley," Sam introduced herself and Danny's friend.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kishkida Crystals, the gray giant over there's Gary Wilson, Mr. Snarky Face is Alexander Smith aka Alex, the ginger's name is Abigail Smith aka Abby, Rainbow Dash is called Rosaline Smithsonian aka Rose and the shorty over there's my little brother James, but we call him JC," I pointed to everyone as I introduced them. For some reason, I don't entirely trust Sam and Tucker so I'm not telling them my full name, but I'm giving them another one of my nicknames. Danny gave me a weird look, but I gave him a glare that told him to zip it and he let it slide.

"The way you sang that song with so much passion that I thought you actually went through that kind of experience like the songwriter did," Danny complimented and the room became silent as my brother cringed and my band mates froze staring at me wide eyed. The only sound in the room was the pounding of my erratic heart roaring in my ears and for a second I thought they could hear it, too. I took in a very deep breath closing my eyes to try to calm down a bit.

"Sadly, I did experience a break up like that a very long time ago," I answered quietly and Danny cringed as he looked down at the ground in shame.

"What happened?" Sam asked gently and I sighed sadly. Danny looked like he was about to protest and warn her.

"We dated for 2 years and I actually thought that he was The One for me," I laughed bitterly, but I continued on. "but then on the day of our 2nd year anniversary he told me that he just wanted to get in my pants." I explained shakily, but I refused to cry over him anymore. After today, I'm officially done shedding tears for the past.

"What did you do after that?" Sam asked sympathetically and my shaking got worse.

"I didn't listen to my parents when they warned me and he…he held a dagger up to James's throat," I retorted as sadness of what could've happened to my brother caused my voice to crack. My sadness quickly turned into fury though.

"He threatened to kill me and start a war with our city," James added and you could hear him trying to hide his anger and they all gasped, except for my band mates who already know the full story.

"So I stabbed him in the ribs with my dagger," I said showing them the same dagger that I threw at the Box Ghost at school. Then, I whipped it at the head band he gave that was pinned to the wall in the middle of a target used in a game of darts. "You can see why I plan on being a virgin for the rest of my life," I finished as I turned away from them. "Tucker, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but if your gonna stare at my figure, then make sure you keep your comments to yourself." I apologized putting my dagger away and began climbing the stairs leading out of my garage.

"I'm sorry for asking," Tucker apologized and I stopped at the top of the stairs before I let out a sad sigh.

"Don't be. I know you were just curious and I just have a hard time dealing with these kinds of things," I whispered softly.

"We gotta go home, bye KC," Alex and Abby said as they walked up the stairs to leave, but Abby gave me a quick hug and Alex patted me on the back. They live in the same house since they're brother and sister.

"I'll see you later, KC," Gary said as pulled me into a one armed hug. Then, Rose hugged me tightly and I returned it after he left.

"Can I stay tonight? My parents are hurting me…again," Rose whispered in my ear and I nodded. She walked upstairs to the kitchen to, no doubt, cook dinner for us. Rose lives with her parents who are undergoing some tough times here in Amity and they're alcoholics who abuse her, but they only do it when they get laid off a job so Rose usually sleeps over my house. Before she met me and James she used to sleep on the streets whenever they started their alcoholic binging. My house is sort of like a safe haven for my friends whenever they need to come over. Alex and Abby's parents are so busy with their businesses that they seem to forget they still have 2 children that need attention and Gary comes over whenever he's got time since his dad's really old and isn't able to keep the auto shop up for much longer after he damaged his wrist badly in an accident.


	7. Chapter 7 Gun

**Here's a new chapter and not much to say today other than I might not be able to update any of my stories for a while because I've got to work at my mom's summer program this year and I'm on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

"I'm going to go start on my homework," James said softly. "Bye guys and good luck." James whispered softly to them thinking I hadn't heard him and he scurried up to the living room.

"Do your parents know that you killed your ex?" Sam asked cautiously and I nodded never once turning away from the stairway. Slowly, I turned around to look into Sam's violet eyes allowing her to see some of my pain through my eyes and she gasped taking a few steps back.

"They say that the eyes are the window to a person's soul. Some actions speak louder than words. A picture means a thousand words. Please, follow me," I stated and walked up the stairs not bothering to make sire they were following to the living room where a picture of my family hangs on the wall. Me and James stood in front with our pet Fire Ball whose a giant lizard-like dog creature. She can basically touch lava or fire without getting burned or melted. My 2 best and only friends Janti and Luantre had one arm each over my shoulders with James sitting on the floor holding his hands in a jazz hands motion. My parents stood side by side holding hands while my Uncle Sweety stood beside Uncle Vinny and Uncle Mole with Aunty Audrey smiling beside them.

"This is my family," I told them sadly and I showed them the picture in a golden picture frame. They stared at it in confusion.

"Where are you and your parents?" Tucker asked clearly confused and I pointed to the chocolate skinned girl with the giant spear on her hand. Now, I'm slightly pale and instead of a spear, I carry nothing, but the shell of my former self. Then, I pointed to the chocolate skinned woman and the white skinned man holding hands. After I left my kingdom, for some reason my skin color changed from chocolate to white.

"But how are you-?" Sam began to ask and I just shrugged in response to her unasked question.

"I miss those old days. I miss them because they were the best moments I ever had. Be grateful for what you've got because one day your loved ones might not be there anymore," I told them cryptically as I touched my former self's cheek. "Oh, and Danny? My dream is to hang onto my new family with all my might. I want to feel loved again, I want…I want to be happy again," answered hopefully smiling softly, "I want to live again," I added wistfully.

"What do you mean by that? Are you a ghost?" Sam demanded and I shook my head as a warm feeling spread from my heart to all over inside and out of my body appearing in a blue glow.

"I'm just a little lost girl trying to find her way again whose got a lot of baggage. No one spared me a second glance, except for a few people, but I guess that's okay," I said more so to Danny than to the other two teens.

"Okay…but what were those famous sayings have to do with anything?" Tucker asked puzzled.

"When I looked into your eyes, I saw so much pain, fear and sorrow that I was scared. Now I get that that's what you live with everyday," Sam realized looking at me with pity.

"Don't look at me with pity. I hate being pitied, but you're right," I answered monotonously.

"Actions speak louder than words, your scars on your arm means that you're so…hopeless and upset that you hurt yourself to cope with the pain," Danny said in understanding and I glared at him as his friends gasped.

"You know, you really didn't have to mention that," I mumbled.

"A picture means a thousand words," Tucker repeated slowly, "This picture shows just how happy and alive you were before something happened to you that made you a shell of your former self," Tucker conceded and I gave them each a small hesitant smile.

"Yay, so now you know a little bit about me that I normally wouldn't tell anyone," I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"There's more than what you're telling us, isn't there?" Danny stated suspiciously more than asked and I smirked mysteriously.

"Of course, there's more than what I'm showing you, ghost boy," I retorted playfully and they all froze as I leaned against the doorway leading to my room.

"W-What are you crazy? I'm not Danny Phantom!" Danny sputtered and I laughed hysterically until my sides started hurting.

"You're kidding, right?" Tucker asked wearily and I shook my head seriously. Out of reflex, I caught Sam's fist pinned her to the wall and pulled out a pistol from nowhere. I stopped laughing as they all froze in fear and I glared at them angrily.

"I was trained to kill in over 10 different ways without the victim being able to make a sound and interrogate people for info," I warned them in a stern voice, "and to take the worst types of torture and beatings ever, so maybe next time you should think before you try to attack me." I twirled my gun on my finger and shoved them out of my house slamming the door in their faces, but I opened it up a crack.

"Oh, and when we met in the hallway, I could feel the spiritual energy radiating off you, Danny." I answered bluntly shutting the door in their faces again and going to bed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Clockwork Visits Kisha

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it and please write more comments and reviews. This and the next few chapters are gonna have a few fluffy and maybe heated moments between Danny, Dan and Kisha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

**The Next Day…**

My eyes flew open when I felt a familiar ghostly presence by my bed side.

"Greetings, Kisha. I know that you're awake," Clockwork greeted me hastily and I groaned in annoyance. Slowly, I pushed myself up into a sitting position only to find that someone put my pajamas on me. Must've been Rose.

"What's the problem now, Clockwork?" I asked groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"The fate of the world is in jeopardy," he told me and I immediately focused, "you already know that Danny Fenton is Phantom, but he's to grow up to become the most evil ghost in the universe," Clockwork summarized and I gaped at him in horror and disbelief.

"How's that even possible?" I shrieked in disbelief. Danny seemed like the kind of guy who would put others before himself and protect everyone, even the ones who despise him.

"His family and friends die in a Nasty Burger explosion, he goes to live with Masters, becomes depressed, Vlad rips his ghost half, Phantom gets revenge by ripping Plasmius out merging with him, thus Dan Phantom is born," Clockwork explained in simple details.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help Danny to defeat his evil self that's trying to secure his future," Clockwork informed me, "I'm sending you to the future Ghost Zone, now and he's waiting for you." He opened up a portal with his long staff and my eyes widened.

"Wait!" I shouted, but he shoved me in my pajamas through the portal into the Future Ghost Zone. I saw Phantom tied up in glowing green chains surrounded by a fat pale skinned lady with long blue hair and a purple guitar, a pale guy in a wheelchair with short blonde hair, and a black robot with 2 green skinned faces. Quickly, I flew in front of Phantom in a protective stance with my eyes glowing an ominous cyan blue as my hands lit up with energy.

"Kisha? What are you-?" Phantom began to ask, but the ghosts started shooting at us so I pulled up a blue oval shaped shield. They continued shooting me with ectobeams, but I just kept my shield up with ease since I've had plenty of time to practice.

"Sorry for showing up a little late or am I early?" I asked him cheerfully, but he just stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"How are you doing that? And what are you wearing?" Phantom sputtered as he stared at my legs blushing furiously as his gaze lingered there.

"My eyes are up here, pretty boy," I snapped blushing and he quickly looked away. Then, he snapped his head up to look at me in confusion, but his eyes widened in horror and I whirled around only to be attacked by a black shadow or blurry thing. I heard Phantom yell, but I didn't panic and reached deep into my heart where the Heart of Atlantis pulses with raw energy just begging to be let out.

"Fire that's so contagious it's taking over me and you CAN'T STOP IT!" I sang loudly as blue fire exploded out of me blasting the shadow away from me as well as the other ghosts. My blue crystal glowed a bright cyan blue as did my eyes and body, I stared at the ghosts in front of me with a calm expression. "My turn." I whispered and I shot a wall of blue fire at them, which knocked them unconscious and sent them deep into the Ghost Zone. My powers began to get a little out of control as I tried to calm down, but I managed to get them under control. Why's it acting up so much lately? It hasn't been this crazy since I developed my first crush on my ex, but now they're acting up 10 times worse.

"Kisha, that was unbelievable! How were you able to do all that?" Phantom asked incredulously as I tried to figure out how to untie him. I shrugged and pulled on a loose piece of chain causing Phantom to spin around from the force of the pull and just before he fell, I caught him in a sort of hug. As soon as I caught him, we came nose-to-nose and we were so close that we were one centimeter away from each other. I started to panic as my mind screamed at me to move, but my heart was telling me to kiss him.

"Thanks for saving me, but I could've beaten them," Phantom said and I raised an eyebrow up at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked him unconvinced. "Listen, Hot Shot, Clockwork told me to help protect you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me until we defeat Dan Phantom." I told him sternly and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but why are you calling me 'pretty boy' and 'hot shot'?" Phantom asked and I blushed a light shade of pink as I leaned close to his ear.

"Because you're both," I whispered mysteriously in his ear and just when I was about to pull away he kissed my cheek so gently that it felt like the wind had caressed it instead of his lips. I gulped and pulled away looking for something to look at other than Phantom.

"Are you okay?" Phantom asked me shyly and I nodded squinting my eyes in time to see a portal opening up to present day Amity Park.

"We gotta go, now!" I shouted grabbing Phantom's wrist and raced through the small portal just in time to see a tall blue-skinned, red-eyed and fiery white haired guy chaining the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, Rose, James and Mr. Lancer to the Nasty Burger's Boiler.

"Let. Them. Go!" I screamed as blue sound waves hurled Dan into a far off building. "J! Use your powers!" I shouted running over to them barefoot. He shook his head with wide fearful eyes.

"I know that I told you not to use them, but now you have to! It's gonna be okay, I promise!" I shouted as a powerful blast knocked me to the ground. I groaned in pain and I heard Danny and Dan taunting each other while exchanging powerful ectobeams at each other.


	9. Chapter 9 Dan Evil Danny Good

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it and please write more comments and reviews. This and the next few chapters are gonna have a few fluffy and maybe heated moments between Danny, Dan and Kisha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

Shakily, I stood up and watched helplessly as 4 powerful forest green ectoblasts were shot at Danny by 4 duplicates of Dan.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted and shot blue lightning down on all of the duplicates before the original one could do anything. He turned to around to face me with an evil smirk and I glared darkly at him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Oh, wait, I know who you are. You're the long lost princess of a long lost kingdom and the heart of your kingdom," Dan exclaimed wickedly and I froze. He just revealed my secret to everyone! The ground began to shake as I started to tremble in anger. "You pretend to be human, but you're a freak even more so than me and Danny!" He exclaimed and I snapped. With a fierce battle cry, I charged at him with blue crystal beams coming from my fists and most of them met their intended target. Dan shot me with a powerful ectobeam and I yelped in pain as he grabbed me by my long white hair forcing me to look at everyone else with tears in my eyes.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I'm the most powerful ghost in the universe," Dan whispered in a sadistic voice in my ear.

"You think you're the strongest ghost in the universe, but you're also the most saddest one of all, Dan," I retorted through gritted teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked confusedly and out of the corner of my eye I saw James disintegrating the ecto chains around everyone.

"You have the most saddest back story. You were betrayed by your own host, I know how you feel, sort of. You tried to take your pain out on those who you protected, but despised you," I replied gently trying to keep his focus on me and he turned me around to face him. He had a serious expression as he kept me from leaving his grasp and I saw a broken boy in the body of a man. Dan started to stroke my white hair staring at me…lovingly? Okay, that's just wrong!

Dan's freaking 25 years old and I'm 15, well, technically, I'm 403 years older than him!

"You know, for such a damaged past and so much power, you're a gorgeous girl," Dan complimented me as he leaned in close to my face. My heart is pounding painfully against my ribs as his face is just centimeters away from mine.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I stammered fearfully taking a step back, but he kept me close to him as he smirked in amusement.

"Just admiring your ferocious beauty," Dan whispered in my ear as kisses and nibbles on it. He started to leave a trail of rough kisses down my cheek, but I couldn't move, too paralyzed in fear. Dan chuckled as my mouth hung open in my trembling state of mind. "The look of fear on your face is just as gorgeous as you. You don't even realize that Danny likes you the same way I do with the same passion just more contained." Dan whispered and his lips crashed aggressively against mine, but I screamed as soon as his lips met mine.

"Kisha!" James screamed and a white claw-like hand ripped him off me and smashed him onto the ground as if he were a rag doll. I crumpled to the floor crying, but a pair of arms caught me and when I looked up, Danny was the one holding me. I screamed and pulled away from him falling to the floor in a fit of fear.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister!" James bellowed as he punched Dan into the ground multiple times.

"Kisha? What's wrong?" Danny asked and he reached to pull me to my feet, but I cowered away from him. Dan tried to…and Danny…but Dan's evil and Danny's good. "I promise, everything is going to be okay," Danny reassured me and I trembled as he hesitantly moved closer to me.

"It's gonna blow!" Tucker shouted and I acted upon instinct. I ran tot he steaming boiler lifting it up into the sly away from the town.

"Kisha!" everyone screamed, but I continued to fly higher. The boiler burns against my pale skin and I had to grit my teeth from shouting out in pain. It's getting harder and harder to breathe the higher up into the air, then I hurled the tank into the atmosphere just in time as it exploded. It was so strong that it knocked Kisha unconscious hurtling towards the ground. Phantom immediately flew up into the sky and caught her bridal style floating back down to the ground with her limp form.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I was landing on the ground carrying Kisha's unconscious body in my arms as Jazz sucked Dan into the a Fenton Thermos. James is panting heavily as his pure white eyes returned back to their normal cyan blue color.

"We want answers and we want them now," Mom, dad and Mr. Lancer demanded all at the same time. I gulped as they glared down at me as if I had all of the answers, but I only have a few answers.

"Where's our son, Phantom?" mom and dad demanded and I mentally sighed in relief. At least they don't know my secret identity.

"Um…I think I might know where he is, but Danny has most of the answers your looking for so…hold her while I go get him," I stated awkwardly and I handed her over to dad. I flew off into a nearby alleyway, transformed into Danny Fenton and raced back to the Nasty Burger.

"Danny!" everyone shouted as they pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes, they all let go and bombarded me with questions.


	10. Chapter 10 A Little Visit

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it and please write more comments and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

"Quiet!" I shouted and everyone went silent. "We need to get Kisha some medical attention before I can answer your questions. And no, mom and dad they're not ghosts," I answered for them and they visibly relaxed.

"What the heck is happening to her?" Jazz shrieked and we turned around to see her body glowing a bright blue color.

"I can give you some answers, but we've got to get her some place to rest for the night," James said nervously.

"Is it alright if we take her to your house, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Rose asked hopefully. Mom and dad shared a skeptical look.

"Not good, her pulse is way too slow for her to last long. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your house is the closest and I can't help her out in the open." James reported worriedly and my parents rushed Kisha into the SUV, except for Mr. Lancer who decided to walk home and would check in with us later. As soon as we got home, I carried her into my room and James checked her pulse again, but tears started falling down his face.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked and James fell to his knees screaming and speaking in a language we didn't understand. Rose started crying too and started praying to god for him to bring her back.

"Stop crying!" 2 voices shouted and we turned around to be met by 2 slightly familiar teens. One was dark-skinned, skinny, had short curly white hair and hazel eyes. Tucker was nearly drooling at her blue one-piece cloth tied around her boobs and lower stomach, a light blue tattoo of a butterfly on her shoulder along with a blue circular target design on her exposed shoulder with the butterfly as the center. She wore a blue mini-skirt around her waist with a golden hoop on her right ear and a blue crystal necklace like Kisha's and James's necklace. The other teen was a head taller than the girl with equally dark skin, sapphire blue eyes, the same crystal necklace as Kisha and James, blue ripped shorts and a square-like pattern on his shoulder since he's shirtless.

"Janit? Luantre? How are you here?" James asked hoarsely. They smiled sympathetically and hugged James tightly.

"Just a little visit with some presents," Janti said and she put a stuffed white cat with blue eyes under Kisha's arm. James smiled widely and laughed as Kisha snuggled closer to the cat. Luantre snickered as he materialized a long spear that looked exactly like the one in the picture frame in her living room.

"Time to give her a little…makeover," Janti smirked as she shot a blue beam at Kisha and so did Luantre causing her to levitate. Kisha's skin changed from pale to tanned and her white hair grew longer and thicker with blue highlights. They put her back on my bed effortlessly and Janti tied a small blue, silver and white bracelet around her wrist and a silver headband on her head. Smiling softly, Kisha started breathing again and her friends disappeared from sight.

"Who were they?" Sam demanded suspiciously and James smiled softly.

"Kisha's best friends," James answered and Kisha's eyes fluttered open taking in a huge gulp of air. Music played softly and both Kisha and Janti's voice played a duet together.

"_Like fire to the flame, like water to the rain, like blue to the sky, you and I will stick it out for each other it's our time, nothing's gonna break us apart, we're always gonna shine in the dark, wherever we go, wherever we are, we'll always be like two halves of the same heart_." Kisha and James shared a look of realization breaking out into huge grins.

"What are we gonna do now that they've seen what we can do?" James asked and Kisha smiled reassuringly.

"Let whatever come what may," Kisha said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I trust them." she added smiling at us and my heart jumped for joy at this.

* * *

**The End! I finally finished this story! Hooray! BTW there might be a sequel after this, but I'm not too sure about it yet. I don't own the song called The Same Heart it's by Zendaya and Bella Thorn.**

**Final Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire ****except for my OC's and this story.**


End file.
